1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metal plate retained in a spacer of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
China patent No. CN102315560A, published on Jun. 1, 2011, discloses such a stacked electrical connector which includes an insulative housing defining a base portion with a receiving room depressed thereon along a rear-to-front direction, a couple of upper and lower tongue plates extending from the base portion for electrically engaging with mating connectors. First and second sets of conductive terminals are accommodated in the passageways of upper and lower tongue plates. A spacer received in the receiving room defines a groove for receiving a metal plate set between the first and second sets of conductive terminals. A shield shell encloses the insulative housing. The metal plate has a base portion and two protruding portions protruding from two side edges of the base portion to engage with the shield shell. However the protruding portion bent backwardly and just has a short length. The extending direction of the protruding portion is perpendicular to the extending direction of the base portion. So, the protruding portion may not give a quality elastic force to engage with the shield shell, if the protruding portion being given an excessive force, the protruding portion may cause a rigid deformation, that may cause the metal plate not connecting with the shield shell stably.
It is thus desired to provide an improved connector.